The typical playground slide has a number of shortcomings. Exposed fasteners connecting bedway sections are dangerous to the users and are tempting to vandals to disassemble the slides. Most slides require a metal bedding for a smooth sliding surface. This substantially increases the cost of the slide. Conventional slides include many component parts which require considerable time to assemble and require large inventories of parts to accommodate desired slide configurations as required by various playground designs.
What is needed is a slide comprising a minimum of parts which can be assembled in any desired configuration and one which utilizes bedway sections which are free of any hardware which can injure the users or be tempting to vandals to disassemble. Ideally the bed surface of the midway should not require metal plating to provide a smooth slide surface. The connection between the midway section and the support post should be free of any cracks that could catch a user's hands or clothing and cause injury.